dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
CBC National
CBC National is a public radio station in Conlandia owned by Conlandia Broadcasting Corporation. It specialises in news, talk, music, culture and the arts. It was launched in 1940, as Conlandian National Radio, before rebranding in 1989 as CBC National. CBC National is one of the highest rating stations in Conlandia, with a 11.2% market share in 2017. Programming Weekdays Earlybird National's new early-morning program is titled Earlybird, and is hosted by Jennifer Masters. It airs from 5-6am and is filled with hard news and softer stories, along with some features, like Biz which focuses on business-related questions from listeners, and Early Risers with conversations from people who wake up really early. Morning Bulletin From 6-9am, the Morning Bulletin airs news and weather updates on the half hour, along with quarter-hour headlines, interviews, speciality bulletins and voice reports. Sports, rural, and cultural bulletins air on the second half of every hour, with local updates, business and traffic news airing after 6:30am, with further traffic and local updates after 7:30am. Interviews with hosts Jeff Myer and Kathleen Johnson also air, along with voice updates, international bulletins and local correspondents. The sound of windchimes end the program at 9am. Mid-Morning Mac Smith hosts Mid-Morning from 9am to midday, with interviews from newsmakers, reviewers, writers, artists, comedians, experts and many others. The first hour features long-from interviews, music and a foreign correspondent, with the second hour having another longer interview, a book review and book reading. The final hour has discussion, reviews and conversations on a certain field. Afternoons The Midday Bulletin, simulcast on CBC News Radio, is an hour-long news bulletin following set timeslots for certain types of bulletins: *6 minute general bulletin *9 minute further bulletin *2 minute weather forecast *8 minute business bulletin *3 minute sport bulletin *8 minute rural bulletin *16 minute world news bulletin. There are also international bulletins in the Midday Bulletin as well as local reports. After the news, a magazine program airs, titled Peak and hosted by Joshua McVarston, includes features like the World's Best Song, Looking Back, Conlandia Speaks, scientific interviews and live performances. Frontier Frontier ''is CBC National's drive-time program, containing half-hourly news and weather updates, interviews, and specialist segments. It airs live from 5pm to 6:30pm, and has different tones, with first hour focusing more on domestic issues, and the final half-hour focusing on international issues and politics. Twilight Nights on CBC National are varied by theme, but always have a fixed schedule. The first 3 hours mix music, news bulletins and interviews, the fourth hour focuses entirely on news, and the fifth hour has music and extra features. Mondays to Thursdays from 8:15pm-8:45pm is ''Windows to the World, an international documentary slot, with the News at Ten being a detailed bulletin until quarter past ten, and the Late Edition compiling daily highlights. Mondays focus on world news and sports bulletins, Tuesdays focus on academics and education, Wednesdays focus on the arts, Thursdays focus on science, while Fridays focus on music. Night Owl CBC National's overnight program Night Owl, includes news bulletins and weather forecasts at the top of every hour, along with repeats of the other programmes of the day. Category:Conlandia Category:Television Category:Radio Category:Radio in Conlandia Category:Radio stations in Conlandia Category:Radio stations established in 1940 Category:1940 Category:1940s Category:1940s establishments Category:1940 establishments